


Lynden Snow of the Night's Watch (or: an ace guy from the North monologues about his sexuality)

by mountain-ash and rusted iron (xAmazonWarriorx)



Series: queering GoT [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ace People Being Loved and Accepted, Asexual Acceptance, Original Asexual Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Queer Themes, The Night's Watch (ASoIaF), fuck u g.r.r martin, look i just want queer characters to exist in westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAmazonWarriorx/pseuds/mountain-ash%20and%20rusted%20iron
Summary: Lynden Snow, bastard son of Robert Baratheon, knew he didn’t have a chance at knighthood. But, he would be a man of the Night’s Watch, and live his life the way he pleased - no partner or children, just him and his sword and his siblings-in-arms against the cold beyond the Wall.What it says on the tin - a short fic about an asexual, sex-neutral, lowborn man who's about to join the Night's Watch and chill out on the Wall.
Series: queering GoT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727251
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Lynden Snow of the Night's Watch (or: an ace guy from the North monologues about his sexuality)

**Author's Note:**

> look, FUCK 'historical accuracy', as though that even matters when the canon world is full of dragons and magic!!! i want queer characters to exist, and im the writer here.  
> (im very angry about this, can you tell)

" _Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come._ "

* * *

  
  
Lynden Snow, bastard son of Robert Baratheon, knew he didn’t have a chance at knighthood. Not with his father’s blood showing clearly on his face - It’d be a death sentence. He was so clearly a Baratheon bastard, and the queen would surely have him killed at the slightest excuse. Few would care, and those that cared would not have the power to protect him. He would never be a knight.  
  
Besides all that, he was the fifth son of a lowborn family, and a Snow. He could no more afford the training and trappings of knighthood than he could grow wings and fly off to Essos.  
  


However, a man of the Night’s Watch could wield a sword and protect the realm. It would be cold, and harsh and challenging, but it would be something.  
  


Lynden was a Snow of the North - the blood of the First Men ran in his veins. He could weather a harsh winter.  
  
The Karstarks’ master-at-arms had trained the common folk too, and arranged tutoring for the handful of boys who showed real determination and promise.  
Lynden Snow was one of them, and he’d trained since his sixth name-day, only becoming more dedicated with age. He revelled in the swing of the sword and the heft of the axe, and craved the burn in his muscles that told him he was growing stronger.  
After years of this, his pale skin was crossed with scars, freckled from time spent in the yard, his hooked nose broken out of shape, his body broad with hard-earned muscle.  
  
And Lynden had no care for all the other things the brothers of the Watch were forbidden from.  
  
_“I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children.”_ _  
__  
_ Lynden quirked his lip - it was not as though he minded being barred from marriage and children. Sex did not interested him. He’d never looked at other folk the same way he noticed his friends did. No lingering on the curve of the barmaid's neck or the stableboys' ass, nor watching hungrily as the sailor’s biceps strained with effort. He didn’t visit the whorehouses of the town, nor invite anyone to his bed.  
And he’d never want to. To be truthful, Lynden thought it too messy to bother with.  
  
It didn’t bother his kin at all. His life was his own, as his ma was fond of saying, and it wasn’t as though they needed him to marry, not when he had four older siblings, two already married and with children of their own.  
  


According to Cedric, the Karstarks maester, this made him ‘asexual’, and it was normal, common, natural as the turning of the seasons. Apparently _asexual_ poeple lived across all of Westeros and even Essos, lowborn and highborn and everything in between. Lynden had heard a great many people describe his orientation in different ways, too: A Myrish merchant used the word ‘ _ace_ ’, the Dornish called people like him ‘ _asexuado’_ , and one of the other Karstark guards liked to joke that she herself was ‘more interested in fighting than fucking.’  
It was comforting to have a term to use, and more comforting to know he was not alone.

* * *

Lynden Snow, bastard son of Robert Baratheon, knew he didn’t have a chance at knighthood. But, he would be a man of the Night’s Watch, and live his life the way he pleased - no partner or children, just him and his sword and his siblings-in-arms against the cold beyond the Wall.

**Author's Note:**

> love it? hate it? lemme know in the comments below!!!
> 
> im ace, but im not specifically a sex-neutral ace cis man, so any feedback specifically from that pov would be appreciated ofc)


End file.
